


Not My Department

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Crack, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, bobble cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a weird dream . . .</p><p>Castiel was bored in the bunker so he did what any sane person would- he watched some porn. He develops a problem and doesn't know where to turn for help. These types of issues, Castiel learned, weren't Charlie's department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Department

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize so much for what you're about to read. Please turn back . . . for your own sanity.

Castiel was bored and watching porn again.

Of course this left him feeling quite uncomfortable, so he disrobed from the waist down. That felt better.

Then he found Charlie.

“I need . . . help.” Cas whimpered motioning to the problem that hid beneath his trenchcoat.

Charlie looked down, looked away, and stifled a giggle.

“Not my department.” Charlie said as she gathered her things. “Why don’t you ask the boys?”

“I’m not supposed to talk about it with them.”

“Still, that’s really not my department.”

Cas did look pretty pathetic though. Charlie went to offer Cas a comforting hug, but quickly realized the major flaw with that plan. The thought of hugging a partially clothed angel was absurd, but what happened next was even more ridiculous. Charlie tentatively reached out with one finger and pressed down on the tip of Castiel’s cock. She didn’t know what she expected, but not that. It just felt gross. She immediately recoiled and Castiel’s erection bobbed. For some reason Charlie found this immensely entertaining.

“I don’t think …” Castiel started, but then Charlie’s finger was pressing the tip down again. A stupid grin slowly spreading on her face.

Somewhere behind Castiel, someone cleared their throat. Castiel and Charlie both turned around. There stood Sam trying his best to look like this wasn’t the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. He was a hunter and a former college student which is to say he had seen some pretty ridiculous things.

“I think-” he suppressed a snicker, “I think you’re doing it wrong.”

There was a moment of silence.

Charlie glared at Sam, silently challenging him to do better.

“I uh … not my department.” Sam replied.

“That’s what she said.” Cas informed Sam.

The thought came to Charlie and Sam at the same time. Their eyes met as they both screamed, “DEAN!”


End file.
